<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figuring things out by Himedesu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637982">Figuring things out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himedesu/pseuds/Himedesu'>Himedesu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Envious Leviathan being envious, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, Some Fluff, Threats of Violence, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himedesu/pseuds/Himedesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You faintly wonder if you should be doing this. Questioning the ethos of this entire situation.</p><p>"Y-y-you...!" He says shakily, still blushing furiously above you, his arms wrapped tightly around your somewhat smaller frame. You feel your pulse speed up involuntarily and wonder for a moment if he can hear it - just by being his inhuman, demon self - or if he is simply close enough to feel it through the fabrics of your clothes, as you are pressed tightly against him.</p><p>Before any other coherent thought can form, you suddenly sink into the embrace and nuzzle your face into his chest. You feel like you're only partly aware of what you're even doing.</p><p>Leviathan's entire body stiffens and it seems like he's holding his breath. Like he has no idea what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are you a sadist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This takes place right after a pact is made with Leviathan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did it. They made a pact. Even though you had made one with Mammon just a little while earlier (at Leviathans behest nonetheless). You still couldn't believe it. </p><p> </p><p>"So it's done." You say, not really sure if this is a dream, if perhaps Leviathan really did kill you before and this is some weird, after-life dream sequence.</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange. Somehow you feel so happy, you think you might just pass out. Although you and Levi have only known each other for a short time, the want to become closer to the demon had instantly grown from the moment you met. Though he was a gloomy, easily irritated shut-in for the most part, something about him just instantly intrigued you. He had given a rare but bright, dazzling smile that one time and it had lingered in you mind. You could say that though it surprised even you, the attraction had been instantaneous and hard to ignore - despite your best efforts.</p><p> </p><p>"You've already made a pact with Mammon, right? Is it that shocking that I would agree to it as well?" He scoffs, raising one eyebrow slightly as he folds his arms across his chest. The move is a little bit overly nonchalant, as though he's struggling to appear unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, um, kind of? I mean... I made a pact with Mammon cause you suggested it... and he blindly agreed..." You start slowly, trying to form your thoughts and push down the bubbling feelings of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to stare at him for a little while as you ponder the details of what this pact means, which seems to make him a bit antsy. He shifts at the prolonged gaze and silence, but doesn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"But... can I really make you do... whatever I want now?" You say slowly, stepping closer to him, voice betraying your positively woozy feeling of elation. </p><p> </p><p>You really hope you don't sound like a pervert.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Y-you</em>," He begin, positively hissing. Most likely painfully regretting this decision. "You better not think you can start ordering me around like a servant and fetch you things and-!" </p><p> </p><p>"Leviathan." You say suddenly, taking yet another step closer as he stills, his wide eyes following your every movement. </p><p> </p><p>You let your eyes drift across his features. The surprisingly wide neck, the defined jaw, the broad shoulders. The slightly heaving chest and the almost glowing, amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, </em> <em>don't -</em></p><p> </p><p>"Could you... put your hands around me. Please." You say simply, assuming it can't be that easy, since it is posed as a question after all. Even though the underlying tone might read more as a command. </p><p> </p><p>Leviathan's body jerks immediately and he quickly wraps his arms around your body. He flushes bright red and you feel his body heat seep into you.</p><p> </p><p>You faintly wonder if you should be doing this. Questioning the Ethos of this entire situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-y-you...!" He says shakily, still blushing furiously above you, his arms wrapped tightly around your somewhat smaller frame. You feel your pulse speed up involuntarily and wonder for a moment if he can hear it - just by being his inhuman, demon self - or if he is simply close enough to feel it through the fabrics of your clothes, as you are pressed tightly against him.</p><p> </p><p>Before any other coherent thought can form, you suddenly sink into the embrace and nuzzle your face into his chest. You feel like you're only partly aware of what you're even doing.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan's entire body stiffens and it seems like he's holding his breath. Like he has no idea what to do.</p><p> </p><p>You look up, and watch the array of shifting emotions across his face, landing somewhere between embarrassment, confusion, anger and shock.  He also looks completely helpless as he stares back at you. The expression lights a fiery, warmth in the center of your stomach as you meet his eyes. You know you're not exactly a saint - you doubt you would have been chosen to come to this place if you were - but are you actually a full on sadist?  </p><p> </p><p>"W-w-what are you doing, human?!" He snaps finally, though it doesn't really appear all that threatening with the stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"...You can let go now." You say then, not entirely willingly.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan instantly throws himself off as though you had been on fire, or as though he was revolted by what had just transpired - which was the reaction you had been expecting. It was still a bit disappointing and just a <em>tiny</em> bit insulting.</p><p> </p><p>He's breathing quickly, his back now pressed against the wall as if to stay as far away as humanly (haha) possible. He casts you a look of utter betrayal but also bewilderment as he covers his flushed face with one of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What was that for?!" He demands, embarrassed and possibly a bit hurt. As if though you had played a cruel prank on the demon just to get a rise out of him.</p><p> </p><p>You cough, trying to mask your own growing embarrassment. How the hell do you talk myself out of this mess?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, um, like you said before we made the pact, I want us to be friends. And friends hug each other... right?"</p><p> </p><p>Not really a lie. But definitely not the whole truth. You try to look convincing.</p><p> </p><p>It looked as though wheels were slowly turning in the demon's head as he was processing the words. He stood up a little straighter, still looking a bit flushed but not so much hurt anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right, we are friends... now..." He says slowly and your heart clenched a bit at the mix of happiness and embarrassment that began to spread across his face. </p><p>He seemed to catch himself sounding sincere and followed the words with a loud cough to appear unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>"Even though you're just a normie with way less knowledge about TSL than me." He adds then, bitterly, somewhat ruining the moment. "And who even says <em>'Let's be friends' </em> like that? Are you a five-year-old?"</p><p> </p><p>You give a small laugh at that, scratching your neck sheepishly, as you think about all the things you went though to got to this point.</p><p> </p><p>"To think... that I watched all of that in one sitting, with Mammon crying through most of it and Bell eating the few somewhat human-like snacks I managed to get my hands on." You say faintly, thinking about the great lengths you had gone to in order to win at a pop quiz about a show you had so little actual interest in.</p><p> </p><p>And all this, just for the chance to become closer to him. To make a pact. Which you had immediately made use of for some kind of forced, physical intimacy from him. You slam your head mentally against a metaphorical wall. </p><p> </p><p>Leviathan chuckles a bit and crosses his arms with a smug face. "Of course a lowly, normie human like you could never beat me with just that. I'm the ultimate TSL fanboy, you know." </p><p> </p><p>You look at him for a moment and a warm fondness begins filling your entire body at that obsessive hobby of his, even though you're clearly in the middle of being insulted right now. You force a small laugh, feeling a bit grossed out by your own entrancement of this gloomy, nerdy demon-lord. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Leviathan is such a mouthful to say. Can't I just call you Levi like your brothers?" You say suddenly, wondering <em>why</em> that feels a bit embarrassing to ask when you practically have nicknames for everybody else in this place.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, he blushes a bit at that but tries to recover by snorting and averting his gaze. "D-do what you want, it's not like I care." He answers finally, with an air of forced nonchalance.</p><p> </p><p>You heart clench again with affection at the display.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this that... "tsundere" thing I've heard about?" You can't stop myself from asking with a jab, trying to sound genuinely and innocently intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-?!" He covers his red cheeks with a hand once more and practically glares at you in indignant shock.</p><p> </p><p>Seems like you might be a sadist after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are you a masochist?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC just really wants to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awake when as you hear a loud banging on your door. You feel as though you just fell asleep. Outside the window the sky is pitch black, though, isn't it always?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, open up!"</p><p> </p><p>You take one of your pillows and press it hard against your face in exasperation when you realize who the voice belongs to. You decide to ignore the calls and close your eyes, trying to return to slumber. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, human! Get up already!" Mammon's familiar voice persists through the wooden, ornately decorated door. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sleeping." You say weakly, voice muffled by the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"You're clearly not anymore. Now open the door!" Mammon demands in irritation, as though it wasn't ungodly late into the night. </p><p> </p><p>Or devilishly late. Diabolically late? Ah, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Too tired to argue, you get up, undo the lock and crack open the door, dressed only in a black silky pajama set with golden accents. Strangely fitting for this demonic academy you've apparently ended up in.</p><p> </p><p>"What." You say simply, immediately suspicious of the sinister grin plastered on Mammon's demonic albeit still handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired, tan man leans forward with the same grin, grabs your arm and suddenly begins pulling you towards the stairs in full speed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mammon, what the hell-!?" You start, cursing your smaller body and lack of strength for being unable to do much else but flail like a rag doll after him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in need of an accomplice!" Mammon explains cheerfully as you run down towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that my designated role?! Do it yourself, whatever it is!" You yell in frustration, almost tripping down the stairs, wondering what deity you've upset to receive this rude awakening in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be stingy, you helped me before, right?" Mammon shot back simply, all matter-of-factly. "Plus you'll earn some Grimm too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Before you sold me out right away!" You shoot back, exasperated and irritated as you think back on the kitchen incident.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk. We won't get caught this time so chill out already!" Mammon shouts back with a grin, missing the point entirely.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the stairs you both come to an abrupt stop and he pulls something out of his jacket. It's an anime figurine with huge sparkly eyes, a frilly dress and an extravagant pose.</p><p> </p><p>You immediately have a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>"Look! Apparently this thing is limited edition or something, and apparently, super rare!" Mammon explains excitedly as his eyes practically light up with big "Grimm" symbols.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get that?" You ask slowly, even though you already know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"From Levi's room, obviously. I nicked it while he was sleeping." Mammon says then, without a shred of guilt and the excitement rolling off him in waves. "Silly baby brother forgot to lock his door for once."</p><p> </p><p>You sigh and rub the bridge of your nose at the . "Come on Mammon, you <em> just </em> became civil with each other, do you have to make him furious with you <em>yet again</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"He has a ton more, I'm sure he won't even notice it's missing," The silver-haired demon says with a snort. "Now come on, let's go human! We need to sell this quick before-"</p><p> </p><p>And of course, before he can even finish the sentence, a shadowy figure appears at the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it... my golden edition... Ruri-chan... you were thinking of selling..." </p><p> </p><p>Levi is so mad he's shaking and the color of his eyes are even brighter in their amber color, closer to the ones he had in his true demonic form, back when you thought he really might kill you.</p><p> </p><p>"And... <em> you </em>... helped him?" Levi continues coldly, filling every syllable with pure hatred as his gaze shifts towards you.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Goddamnit Mammon.</p><p> </p><p>"It was her idea!" Mammon lies immediately and you want to punch him really bad.</p><p> </p><p>The absurdity of the situation, as well as Mammon's not unexpected betrayal, might all have been quite funny if Levi's rage hadn't felt so completely unfunny.</p><p> </p><p>Levi grits his teeth and an otherworldly darkness starts to manifest itself in the place where he's standing. The air grows heavy and chilly, and you can just tell that he's a second away from growing a serpent-like tail and sprouting horns. You barely notice that Mammon moves to make a run for the door and just barely manages to snatch the figurine from his hands, trying to somehow solve this situation before it gets completely out of hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-! My money-maker!" He squeaks in shock, as he tries to reach for the figurine once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I order you to leave at once!" You shout furiously at Mammon who reluctantly is pulled towards the door, leaving the apparently valuable, plastic doll in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going <em> anywhere</em>!" Levi growls in an inhuman voice of pure, demonic rage as his true form finally springs forth. But the pact has already compelled Mammon to move out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Levi, calm down! We can talk about this!" You yell, moving slowly towards the stairs, holding one hand up in an attempt to broker peace and he freezes a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You. Are. Not. My. Friend </em>." He says then, every syllable filled with disgust. There's hurt in his voice too, as well as betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have figured you only pretended to get close to me, so you and Mammon could scheme together." He spits out, clenching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>Levi raises his now sharp, clawed hand in a meaningful gesture of the agony to come, and takes a few steps down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>No Lucifer, or any demon or angel for that matter, to save the day this time.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi! Don't move." You say abruptly, wide-eyed and holding up your open palm out towards him. You try to make yourself sound forceful and apparently it works. The pact seems to take its toll as Levi abruptly stops, looking even angrier and frustrated as he can only stand still and glare this time, his hand still clawing at the air furiously.</p><p> </p><p>You breathe a sigh of relief and walk a few slow steps towards him. He hisses and stiffens, as though readying himself for some sort of attack. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I tend to get dragged into Mammon's antics sometimes, but I wasn't about to let him sell this..." You start explaining and glance at the object, amazed that a small, plastic figurine could lead to such potential bloodshed. "...doll."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Liar</em>." Levi angrily spits out, the inhuman rage making him appear like he's almost lost his sense of self completely. As though there was only blind rage and blood-lust left. </p><p> </p><p>You put the doll down next to his feet but he's not even looking at it anymore. His eyes follow you instead and claws seem to twitch with the desire to maim and slaughter.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out you might actually be a masochist. That you would start liking someone like this, some obsessive, demonic sea-serpent who's made not one, but two attempts to end your life.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm. Not. Lying</em>." You say finally, clutching your hands to his cheeks in desperation and holding his face firmly towards you.</p><p> </p><p>He growls. In his eyes perhaps there was a tiny flicker of confusion mixed into the anger, just now.</p><p> </p><p>"Although you might not believe it..." You say then, gently and with a small laugh. "...despite not having known you for long, I care a lot about you."</p><p> </p><p>He has that look again of complete disbelief and anger like he’s thinking <em>"liar, liar, liar"</em> while looking you straight in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>So you make a potentially very suicidal move and lean forward to gently wrap your arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He flinches and his breath seems to get stuck in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>And you kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>In your mind, you're mentally writing your final will. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are you an idiot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part of the chapter is written from Levi's point of view in order to switch things up a little.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning comes without mercy and you're awakened by the sound of crows seemingly bickering in the tree right outside your window.</p><p> </p><p>You're honestly surprised to still be alive.</p><p> </p><p>After the sudden kiss, Levi's body almost immediately reverted back to his usual form (possibly from the shock) and he stood frozen for a while. The second later, he took off before you could even get a word in, running off to his room, even leaving his precious figurine behind.</p><p> </p><p>You left it outside his room as he didn't answer your calls when you got there. You then lay awake a better part of the night, wondering what potential nightmare tomorrow might hold. It seems like you might have slept in late, closer to lunchtime, so you make my way downstairs after throwing on some clean clothes and giving my hair a quick combing.</p><p> </p><p>Although the brothers seemed to be in high spirits, loudly chatting amongst themselves, Levi was stone-quiet at the dinner table. His jaw was tight and the fork was passively gracing over a substance that seems to consist of scorpion legs, eyeballs (hopefully not human?) and mashed potatoes. You get used to seeing these sort of bizarre, monstrous dishes after a while in the Demonic realm. Despite having lived in the house of Lamentation for less than a month, it is amazing how fast the human mind adapts to the point of not even blinking at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>"Oho everyone's favorite human has finally arrived~" Asmos ever so sultry, melodic voice calls out as he raises his glass in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Levi flinches where he sits but otherwise his gaze remains firmly on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," You say smiling, with a small hand-wave, gaze drifting towards Levi's back which is still turned against you.</p><p> </p><p>The others offer similar, casual greetings in the form of nods and "good mornings" back. Even Bell who was occupied with eating an entire scorpion made a small grunt of acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>Determined, you plop down unto the empty chair next to Levi who yet again flinches and glares into his plate. His hand noticeably tightens the grip on the fork.</p><p> </p><p>Jikes.</p><p> </p><p>Asmo seems to pick up on Levi's bad mood then and he flashes a wide smirk as though he finally found some worthwhile entertainment this morning.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicker towards you then and you can see the plan formulate in his mind before you can even say "Uh-oh" or attempt to divert his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"So do tell~" Asmo says loudly, shooting you a wide grin. "You've managed to make a pact with two demons in less than a month, my dear. I understand Mammon, cause he's just a greedy simpleton - "</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you calling a simpleton you piece of -" Mammon begins loudly, fuming across the table from Asmo.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Levi hasn't killed him yet, so that's good.</p><p> </p><p>"But how did you convince Levi?" Asmo continue as though there had been no interruption, "<em> Especially </em> considering he nearly killed you after embarrassing him in front of everyone that time?"</p><p> </p><p>You chance a glance at Levi who's glaring even more (if possible) at his plate, a crimson color creeping across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so cute. No, no,<em> focus</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," You clear your throat and reach for a tall, beautiful jug of water and pour some into the empty glass in front of you. "I think Levi is an excellent ally to have, and I suppose I can be pretty convincing." </p><p> </p><p>Levis blush grows even deeper before he snaps his gaze away from everyone, directing it towards the wall on the far end of the room, as though he could make himself invisible by avoiding eye contact with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! And of course the human would prefer with making pacts with the most capable, dependable demons around." Mammon chimes in smugly, sticking a fork through a particularly bloody eyeball.</p><p> </p><p>Yummy.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer loudly scoffs at that and Satan gives a skeptical smile of disbelief from across the table. Asmo sighs and rolls his eyes while Bell being Bell, seem entirely uninterested in the conversation, happily chewing away. </p><p> </p><p>"Right." You say lamely at Mammon's comment, not really wanting to hurt his feelings, despite yesterday. Not this early in the morning at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the meal." Levi suddenly declares, swiftly standing and hurriedly taking his barely finished plate and cutlery with him towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's escaping." Asmo comment dryly, although with a hint of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Let him be. Can I interest you in some frog legs in tartar sauce?" Satan asks politely, offering a bowl of what he might have assumed would be the least offensive to the human palette.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, thanks." You reply faintly, finding that your standards of what food you had once considered absolutely horrid, now landed on somewhat acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>"There's mash too." Mammon says, while chewing obnoxiously loudly, pushing the scorpion-covered mashed potato bowl towards you.</p><p> </p><p>You decide to quickly finish your meal and then track down the introverted demon once again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How can she just show up so casually?" Levi grumbles to himself, with gritted teeth. "What is she <em>plotting</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Levi is pacing in his room, as he often does when he's agitated. The poster-covered walls and lines of figurines and various merch (TSL and otherwise) offer no answer to his question. He scratches his head with both hands in frustration before dropping down on his bed with a long, irritated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Despite not having known you for long, I care a lot about you."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He replays the words in his mind, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. He feels lightheaded, almost to the point of feeling nauseous and wants to hit himself for being so unsightly for a demon.</p><p> </p><p>That she would have any strong feeling for him other than resentment.</p><p> </p><p>Impossible. He won't believe it. He won't be played for a fool.</p><p> </p><p>He sees in his mind, Mammon placing a casual hand on her shoulder as they're laughing at some joke together. Asmodeus casually pushing a lock of hair out of her face with a flirtatious smile, as she smiles back. A dark, violent feeling of envy and jealousy begins to fill his entire being. Had her words been about anyone else of his brothers he could have believed them. Lucifer is the strongest, Mammon has his charms, Satan has his intelligence, Asmodeus has his good looks, even Bell has a body that all the other students seem to rave about. What does he have? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing but knowledge about a franchise no one else cares about. A familiar, almost comforting feeling of self loathing begins to wash over him. It's never him, cause he's never been the lucky person. He doesn't just get the things he want.</p><p> </p><p>A knock shakes him from his thoughts. He stares at the door but doesn't move an inch. He's realizing that he's holding his breath as though that could make him disappear into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, you're in there right?" A voice calls out gently.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't answer. He wonders if he locked the door. He wonders if she’ll go away if he just stays quiet like last night. His hands feel sweaty all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come in?" She asks softly, and he can hear his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>He should say no. But he stands up and opens the door for her like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>He's telling himself that he's doing it so she can reject him once and for all. He sits down on the bed again, unable to meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." She says calmly, coolly even and enters his room, closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>He feels self-conscious that she's in his room. He feels self-conscious about his blatant display of nerdy things covering every inch of the space. Which is ridiculous cause he's never cared about that once and she has already seen it all before regardless. He took her here the first time they met and didn't think twice about it then. He thinks about the kiss and starts blushing profusely. He tries to think about something else but fails miserably. <em> Why </em> are his hands so sweaty?</p><p> </p><p>She casually sits down across from him in his desk chair. Her legs are maybe half a meter away. Maybe even closer. If he stretched out his legs they would touch. </p><p> </p><p>"I get the feeling..." She begins thoughtfully, jerking him from his thoughts. "...that you're angry with me."</p><p> </p><p>He panics. He tries to speak but fails on several tries. He swallows hard.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Why </em>... did you... kiss... me." He finally grits out, more of an accusation than a question. </p><p> </p><p>She blinks at that and then gives him a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Stop. Laughing. At. Me.</em>" He says, fuming with his hands grasping the sheets in anger.</p><p> </p><p>"I, I'm not! I just... I told you right? I care about you..." She says then, in a hurry, seemingly a bit flustered. "<em>A</em> <em> lot </em>."</p><p> </p><p>He just stares at her blankly. Disbelief written all across his face. "Lies."</p><p> </p><p>She just stares at him for a while, shocked. Then she sighs in deep frustration and stands up to sit down next to him on the bed instead. He makes an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat that makes the blush travel up to his ears in mortification.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you an idiot?" She asks him then, sounding like she's genuinely considering her own question. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" He begins, boiling with anger at this confusing back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>But before he's able to finish the remark she's kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>His mind is spinning. It's nice. So nice that it's hard to think straight. He thinks he should pull away but realizes he can't. </p><p> </p><p>In his hazy, clouded mind he wonders if he's allowed to kiss back. He wants to so he musters the courage he didn't know he had, and just does it.</p><p> </p><p>She makes an approving noise and grabs his shoulders to maneuver him closer. An unfamiliar pit of fire begins to burn in his stomach and he feels as though someone other than him is controlling his body.</p><p> </p><p>It becomes a feeling of urgency, and the only words going through his mind are "<em>more, more, more, more</em>" and "<em>mine, mine, mine,</em> <em>mine</em>".</p><p> </p><p>With hot breaths they grind tightly against each other, hands travel across bodies hungrily, sliding under shirts in search for skin. She feels so warm, so soft, so very close to him. His now clawed hand travels alongside the skin on her back, nails gracing it slightly and she hums into the kiss at the feeling. He's not sure why, but something compels him to break apart from the kiss and pull her even closer, so he can hold her neck towards his somewhat sharper than usual teeth. She gasps, but it sounds encouraging so he gently bites down on her exposed throat. </p><p> </p><p>Some more primal, demonic part of him is humming with approval at the gesture and so is the human in his arms. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him even closer, if possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Le...vi..." She quietly moans in a hazy, dreamy voice that sends shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>His hazy, lust-filled mind is only filled with the images and sounds of her desire. He wants to show her how much he craves her too, how desirable she is and how weak she's making him. He wants to abandon all control to her, which in a way he has already done by signing a contract with her. He imagines the human commanding him in this situation, to make him do whatever she would like to her, and another elated shiver runs through his body.</p><p> </p><p>He bites down harder and is awarded with another moan. He feels possessive, elated at the sounds he's somehow making her produce, dragging his tongue across the reddening bite-mark. </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his head a little then, looking up unto her dazed eyes and heated cheeks. She seems to be in the middle of catching her breath. The previous, intent urgency is replaced by a feeling of soft warmth, that he categorizes as affection, and a small disbelief that this is really even happening.</p><p> </p><p>"Still think... it's... a lie... idiot?" She says between breaths, almost a bit sheepishly as she half-scolds him.</p><p> </p><p>He blushes, finding it hard to meet her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"...No." He then quietly replies, feeling shy all over again, burrowing his face in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." She says then, smiling softly as she leans down to kiss him gently on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>She leans forward unto him so much that he accidentally loses his balance and falls on his back upon the bed, with her landing on top of him with a thud. He gulps.</p><p> </p><p>She gives a small laugh at that that he awkwardly returns.</p><p> </p><p>"I... like... you... too..." He confesses in a small voice, covering his hot, crimson face with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>She blinks, then smiles and leans down for a deep kiss. She then moves her mouth inches from his ears and seems to pause a bit in embarrassment at what she's about to say, before whispering a small; "I like you more."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>